You are my sunshine
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. Ahora ambos adultos, tan iguales y tan diferentes a su vez reencuentran sus caminos. Asahi se ve tan perfecto, su cabello más largo, un hijo en brazos, tantas cosas que ha vivido. Nishinoya aun le ama como la última vez que se vieron, aquel día que le rechazó, jamás pudo olvidarle. ¿La vida podrá darles otra oportunidad?
1. Un encuentro

_Este es mi nuevo proyecto AsaNoya PERO no es tan largo, tiene dos capítulos y un especial, básicamente son tres capítulos, 30 páginas, nada mal para algo exclusivamente AsaNoya ¿No? Además ya tengo todo el fic escrito así que no tardaré en publicar el resto, poco a poco, para que disfruten del drama. Espero que disfruten, es una historia del futuro._

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres años desde su último encuentro, tantas cosas vividas en ese tiempo, ambos tan distantes. Nishinoya no supo a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado, porque el otro se había ido de repente, aunque después hacia memoria estando recostado en los pastos de la escuela y mirando el cielo, justo en ese lugar donde había hablado con él por última vez un día antes de su graduación.<p>

Era muy cliché, es cierto, pero sintió necesario confesarse antes de que se fuera, antes de que pasara a ser un estudiante de nivel superior o fuera lo que fuese a hacer de su vida. En ese momento fantaseó de mil maneras ser correspondido pero no fue así, el simplemente se fue. Así que Nishinoya podía resumir que Asahi además de ser el sorprendente as del equipo de vóley también fue su primer amor verdadero y el criminal que rompió su corazón.

Pero no lo odiaba, nunca lo odio, debió suponer que el otro no tenía 'esos' gustos. Tanaka se lo dijo, se lo había advertido algunas veces pero a Nishinoya, el introvertido, le gustaba creer que aquello concluiría en una hermosa historia romántica como las que alguna vez Tanaka le contaba cuando hablaba sobre Shimizu.

Y de aquello pasaron tres años, tres largos años sin saber de él y ahora se lo encontraba. Nishinoya contuvo el aire por un segundo y si vagamente pensó haber enterrado sus sentimientos por Asahi aquello era una gran y estúpida mentira, estos retornaron con más fuerza al verle ahí en aquel hospital donde el bajito había ido a parar después de un pequeño accidente jugando vóley, nada grave, un esguince que curaría con el tiempo. Pero el tiempo mismo no había podido curar su amor por ese chico imponente.

Asahi había cambiado un poco, ahora estaba en sus veinte años, su cabello seguía largo aunque ahora estaba descaradamente suelto y sus ojos mostraban más madurez de la que su edad marcaba, porque era joven aun y sin embargo siempre aparentó tener más edad. Nishinoya por su parte ya no abusaba del uso de gel en el cabello para verse más alto con un peinado alzado más sin embargo seguía teniendo estilo al dejar ese mechón rubio que ahora caía más apacible hacia su frente. Para su colmo Asahi si había crecido y él no, seguía alrededor del metro sesenta aunque nunca había sido un problema para él su altura, al menos a sus ahora diecinueve años podía lidiar con ella sin mayor problema.

_"Tres años…"_ fue lo que pasó por la mente de Nishinoya repetidas veces hasta que cayó en la realidad de la situación, en el lugar donde estaban, en que se habían quedado un rato viéndose con sorpresa sin emitir palabra alguna, totalmente tensos como si encontrarse hubiese sido desafortunado. Salieron de su ensimismamiento cuando un suave llanto los hizo reaccionar. Asahi acurrucó al pequeño en sus brazos haciendo un ruido para que se calmase pero este no paraba, Nishinoya le observó, no se había formulado entre tanto la pregunta de por qué ese chico tenía un bebé en brazos. No supo si con todo eso debía saludar pero para su suerte el otro dejó su timidez y tuvo la iniciativa de hacerlo.

—Tanto tiempo, Noya…—susurró poniendo a la pequeña criaturita sobre su pecho dándole golpecitos en la espalda. Aquella escena parecía tan impropia del moreno, como si fuera algo que jamás hubiera pensado que pasaría y sin embargo estaba sucediendo.

—Hola, Asahi…—dijo para creerse y confirmarse a sí mismo que en efecto ese era Asahi y que ese encuentro fue real, que sus miradas realmente se encontraron y que el latir de su corazón acelerado era genuino. — Que sorpresa verte…—dijo rompiendo la tensión pues el silencio se había roto con el llanto de la criatura — realmente desapareciste.

—Pasaron muchas cosas…—dijo mientras arrullaba al pequeño quien parecía no calmarse.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó mirando a la criatura que parecía no ceder al llanto. Asahi miró preocupado al bebé y negó.

—Ha despertado con algo de temperatura y espero a pasar a pediatría…—Noya se aproximó dudoso y tocó la frente del pequeño que hasta ese momento observó con cuidado. Era un moreno muy hermoso, tenía escasos meses. Entonces preguntó algo que tuvo miedo de decir pero que era necesario.

—¿Es tuyo? —cuestionó acariciando los suaves cabellos que apenas crecían.

—Sí, es mio…—respondió encogiendo el corazón de Nishinoya, como si recalcase que en efecto Asahi no tenía aquellos gustos que Noya tenía, que ahora era el feliz padre de una criatura y que posiblemente estaba casado con una bella mujer a la que amaba. Aun cuando por su parte se sentía devastado al redescubrir su amor y verse nuevamente herido estaba feliz por él.

—Vaya sorpresa, Asahi —comentó con las mismas energías de su juventud, mismas que hicieron que Asahi notase que Nishinoya no había cambiado en absoluto desde aquel entonces. Supo que estuvo mal cortar relación con él después de su confesión pero se sentía tan asustado y el tiempo pasó, cosas pasaron y con todo lo que ser padre representa dejó rezagada la misión que en su primer año lejos del bajito le había estado golpeando.

—Eh…—susurró como una confirmación y suspiró —perdón por no comunicarme yo…pasaron tantas cosas. —Noya negó con la cabeza sonriendo ladino.

—Lo entiendo, parece que hiciste una vida pronto y has estado ajetreado ¿no? —dijo robándole una sonrisa al más alto — me debo de ir, me dio gusto verte Asahi —dijo rápidamente antes de quebrarse al descubrirse pensado que Asahi había hecho las cosas que Noya había soñado con darle pero sin él —me saludas a tu esposa…hasta luego.

Entonces Asahi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y ante lo dicho y tuvo una sensación de pesadez en el pecho. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo "actúa rápido antes de que sea tarde" más desconocía el por qué esta exclamaba aquello, no había nada que explicar ni justificarse pero aun así lo hizo.

—Nishinoya…—el bajo detuvo su andar pese a no desearlo, sería descortés dejarlo con la palabra en la boca y le miró. Entonces Asahi dudó pero después rebuscó una forma de dejar fluir con naturalidad esas palabras — no tengo una esposa.

Y Noya se sintió algo consternado ante lo dicho, no quería profundizar en un tema que tal vez a Asahi no le agradaba, a pesar de haber sido este quien soltara la bomba, pero entre toda esa consternación hubo esperanza ¿Por qué aclararle el punto? No, Nishinoya no debía albergar una ilusión, no ahora, más el corazón es débil y flagela fácilmente cuando te encuentras cara a cara con quien te ha hecho estremecer y tener sueños húmedos en su ausencia.

—Entonces puedes saludarme a quien sea…tu pareja o algo así…—contestó nervioso balanceándose de un lado a otro. Asahi sonrió divertido pues no había tal persona en su vida pero de más estaba recalcar esa realidad ahora.

—Nos veremos luego, Noya —comentó simplemente con el grueso de su voz, ya cuando el llanto de su hijo había cesado, cuando la tensión se había roto y las dudas del chico se habían disipado a medias. Más ahora ese "nos veremos luego" le sabia a gloria, sabía que de buscarle, además de encontrarlo no-casado, lo encontraría dispuesto a reafirmar su amistad, ese día sentía haber recuperado algo perdido, además de su amor claro está, había recuperado ese puente que rompía el vacío que tres años entre ellos había provocado.

Y Noya se había quedado algo anonadado mientras el pediatra llamaba a Asahi quien se despedía alzando la mano, Noya respondió de la misma manera quedándose algo lerdo en ese sitio. Negó con la cabeza, se tocó el pecho y ahí estaba ese latir sabor a juventud, a esperanzas y sueños, un latir con ritmo a amor.

Y claro que estaba asustado, a mares. Apenas había arribado a su departamento se tiró en la cama, cogió el teléfono y llamó a prisa a Tanaka con quien en todos esos años no había cortado contacto. Le había contado a detalles de su reencuentro, de los detalles más mínimos haciendo exageraciones de lo verdaderamente atractivo que se encontraba Asahi y como su paternidad le hacía lucir aún más maduro.

—Noya, tranquilízate…—dijo Tanaka al otro lado del teléfono — ya sé que estás muy confuso por todo…

—¿Qué hago, Tanaka? —dijo con el teléfono en la oreja mientras apretaba la almohada —a dicho que nos veremos de nuevo ¿Qué haré si eso pasa?

—¿Mirarlo? —dijo entre risas — Noya, deja de sonar como una adolecente enamorada, de eso fue hace mucho, seguramente Asahi ha cambiado a mares y pierdas el interés a tratarlo o igual no lo vuelvas a ver…

—Pero yo…realmente quiero verlo —susurró triste —quiero verlo de nuevo y decirle que lo siento…

—¿Sientes qué? ¿Haber tenido deseos indecentes sobre él desde que estábamos en Karasuno? —Noya rio pícaro, algo divertido.

—Vaya deseos…

—No me digas detalles…—comentó Tanaka rápidamente y después suspiró. —No puedes sentir haberlo amado, el amor no es un error y te lo he dicho muchas veces…—Nishinoya lo sabía pero sentía que ese amor había alejado a Asahi durante tanto tiempo y temía que volviera a pasar. Debía resistirse, ser más reservado y si lo volvía a ver dejar en claro que quería solo su amistad.

Aunque eso fuera mentira.

Pero la esperanza de volverse a ver se disolvió en los días, tal vez solo fueron palabrerías falsas o formarles y no habría cosa tal como un encuentro. Nishinoya pasaba sus ratos entre sus estudios universitarios y las prácticas de vóley en el campus; debido a su lesión había dejado un poco los entrenamientos pero retornó a tiempo para un partido. Seguía la senda del libero, protegía la espalda de sus compañeros de equipo y era reconocido en toda la zona como uno de los mejores. Ya algunos equipos profesionales habían puesto el ojo en él.

Se encontraban en la cancha presentándose ante el otro equipo. Eran universitarios imponentes pero el bajito nunca le importó cuestiones como el porte o la estatura tal vez porque en su mente Nishinoya se sentía tan fuerte e imponente como esos sujetos. Los saludos dieron paso al partido, cada quien en sus posiciones en espera del inicio. Entonces observó a los jugadores, más allá de ellos, en el fondo, cercano a la banca rival estaba él. Tragó saliva al saberse observado, al observarlo en ese sitio.

Asahi estaba con el estandarte de entrenador del equipo rival, grande era el destino y muy pequeña la cancha pues sus pasos se volvieron a cruzar. Ahora debía actuar profesionalmente y jugar aún mejor que antes, dejar de lado ese temblor en sus piernas provocadas por la mirada del castaño y hacer su mayor esfuerzo por vencer, y así fue, las recepciones fueron sublimes, cada levantada y cada movimiento tan acertado. No por nada el equipo en que estaba Noya era de los mejores aunque el equipo que entrenaba Asahi era un peligro potencial.

Los agradecimientos al finalizar el partido, una reverencia y una victoria a manos de esa universidad. Noya decidió no mirar al punto donde Asahi estaba, este se encontraba felicitando a sus jugadores mientras el bajito rodeado de su equipo se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla. Entonces no pudo resistirlo más, era Nishinoya el que nunca resistía, y le miró. Asahi le observaba de igual forma y con los ojos le hizo, algo nervioso, una señal para alejarse de las multitudes. Se disculparon con sus equipos, el pasillo a media luz que daba hacia la salida fue el lugar en que volvieron a verse frente a frente, debía dejar de malinterpretar mentalmente las intenciones del otro, solo quería charlar como amigos por los viejos tiempos.

—Padre y entrenador ¿Tienes más sorpresas, Asahi? —dijo dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro, este rio con ese nerviosismo que hacia siempre de joven. Aquella parte de él no había cambiado, no importa que tan grande y masculino fuera ahora seguía siendo el mismo Asahi.

—También se cocinar y tomé cursos de electricidad…—Noya puso una divertida cara de sorpresa. Realmente Asahi siempre fue sorprendente en todo lo que hiciera. —Me da gusto verte de nuevo.

Y no, no pudo evitar el carmesí suave en sus mejillas ante esas palabras que había fantaseado escuchar tantas veces. Aunque en sus sueños de 'jovencita atolondrada', como decía Tanaka, había cosas más intensas después de esa frase. Reaccionó lo más pronto que pudo sonriendo y asintiendo.

—Pienso igual…—apretó los labios mientras se despeinaba los cabellos — han pasado tantísimas cosas, necesitamos actualizarnos, Tanaka también se muere por saber de ti aunque ahora está en Tokio estudiando pero volverá para las vacaciones ¿Qué tal si planeamos un reencuentro? —sugirió hablando con su energía típica.

—Eso estaría bien…—Asahi acomodó sus cabellos detrás de su oreja, un simple movimiento que le puso la piel de gallina a Nishinoya quien no dejaba de gritarse "Basta, controla tus ganas Noya, no queremos asustarlo".

—Apuesto que más de uno se sorprenderá al saber que eres padre …—comentó.— Por cierto ¿Cómo está tu bebé?

—Mejor, parece que los cambios de estación le afectan…—suspiró preocupado.

—Le hubieras traído, me encantaría ver a ese pequeño futuro bribón —dijo entre risas.

—Está en casa de mis padres ¿Qué te parecería salir? El doctor dijo que necesitaba llevarlo de vez en cuando al parque pero…—se empezó a tallar la nuca —cada vez que salgo solo con él las mujeres se acercan a mí y es incómodo….

—Bueno, las mujeres se sienten atraída por los hombres con bebés en brazos y más si…—se detuvo, estuvo a punto de hacer un cumplido pero se lo aguantó. La imagen de Asahi caminando por el parque con su bebé debía ser un detonante para las mujeres que buscan pareja pues ven inmediatamente en un hombre así alguien responsable y cariñoso. — Si eso te molesta ¿Por qué no va la madre de tu bebé?

—Bueno podría pedírselo si no fuera por dos cosas…—dijo dejando confundido a Nishinoya — primero, creo que no le agrado para nada y, segundo ni siquiera sé dónde puede estar.

Nishinoya alzó una ceja hasta que digirió lo dicho entendiendo una cosa muy grave: Asahi era padre soltero. Eso era malo para Asahi pero catastrófico para él pues la esperanza se volvía fuerte y no quería sufrir de nuevo. Aun así, con esas ideas, no pudo decir que no cuando decidieron verse en un parque al día siguiente.

Y ahí sentado en la banca y esperando sentía de eso como una especie de cita en la cual saldría con una bella señorita y su hijo en plan de conquista pero no, solo era sentarse y charlar con su amigo de la juventud sobre las cosas que habían ocurrido, debía no expresar mucho sus verdaderas emociones y concentrarse en hablar lo que su soporífera vida había sido desde que se volvió alumno de tercero en Karasuno hasta ahora que iba en su segundo año como universitario. No había pasado gran cosa.

Le vio a lo lejos con una especie de carriola como cuna, la gente le miraba entre enternecida y extrañada como es que un sujeto con expresión de criminal andaba en la calle con una contrastante carriola azul con encajes en blanco. No podían culparlo, su madre había elegido toda la ropa de su adorable nietecito y a veces, como en esa ocasión, le vestía con trajecitos simulando ser un marinerito. Cuando su hijo viera las fotos de sus coloridos vestuarios a futuro lo odiaría, correría dramáticamente hacia la puerta y la cerraría con fuerza gritando "Arruinaste mi vida". Ya casi podía escucharlo, le temía a la adolescencia y deseaba que este jamás creciera.

Saludó a Nishinoya alzando la mano hasta llegar a la banca e hizo descender un poco la carriola para observar al pequeño aun estando sentado. Este pataleaba mirando el cielo y se mostraba algo curioso ante las cosas que veía, entonces centró su atención en Noya y su peculiar cabello bicolor pero a sus meses le era difícil concentrarse en un punto y seguía viendo a otros lados.

—Ahora se ve mejor…aunque esa ropa….—dijo Noya haciendo muecas mientras Asahi se avergonzaba.

—Es cosa de mi madre…—suspiró. Nishinoya metió la mano a la carriola y el pequeño sujetó su dedo sin intensiones de soltarlo —cuidado que te va a …

—Duele..duele —dijo mientras el pequeño mordía el dedo del bajito — le están saliendo dientes… y es tan pequeño.

—Sí, tiene apenas ocho meses. —al fin Nishinoya se libró de la trampa mortal del pequeño bebé.

—Y ¿Cómo se llama? —Asahi tembló y miró a otro lado apretando los labios dejando en suspenso la pregunta aunque al final respondió casi inaudible.

—Yuu…—Nishinoya ladeó la cabeza y luego abrió los labios con sorpresa.

—¿Igual que yo? ¡Oh! —dijo sintiéndose alagado y mirando al pequeño de nueva cuenta —Con ese nombre traerás a montones de chicas a tus pies, pequeño brabucón —dijo sonando muy feliz, por un momento Asahi pensó que se ofendería pero no fue así aunque por dentro Noya estaba en un estrago de emociones encontradas. Retornó a recargar la espalda en la banca y miró al otro —Y cuéntame ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

—Ya sabes mucho…al menos lo más importante —dijo Asahi tallándose la mejilla —un año después de salir conocí a alguien y pues las cosas pasaron así…de hecho duramos muy poco porque ella era algo cambiante y sofocante…por eso no nos llevamos bien.

—Aun así ella procura a su hijo ¿No?—Asahi guardó silencio dando respuesta a esa pregunta. Vaya situación, ser padre soltero a sus veinte, que curiosa es la vida pues no pensó que entre todos sería el as de Karasuno quien terminara en esa situación.— Al menos estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Doy lo mejor de mi…tuve que dejar la escuela aunque en esta misma conseguí ser entrenador y me deja algo de dinero para solventar los gastos…—el bebé empezó a balbucear llamando la atención de ambos.

—¿Puedo cargarlo? —preguntó, el otro asintió y Nishinoya se puso de pie para inclinarse y tomar al pequeño Yuu entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado —eres tan grande…—dijo mientras dejaba al pequeño acunado en su pecho. Asahi observó enternecido, aunque con su aspecto Noya podía dar más la finta de ser hermano del pequeño, imaginarlo como padre era complicado por su aspecto.

—¿Qué ha sido de ti? —le cuestionó. Noya le miró y se quedó pensando.

A diferencia de Asahi, Nishinoya si era una máquina para hablar y contar mil detalles de su vida aun cuando esta no hubiera sido emocionalmente agotadora como la de Asahi. Omitió detalles de un par de desafortunadas relaciones cortas que dejó atrás y puso énfasis en los torneos y demás, de que querían reclutarle y sus charlas con Tanaka.

—Supe que Suga estudiaba derecho y de Daichi no se más…—comentó Asahi mientras Noya asentía.

—Esos dos entraron a la universidad y se perdieron un poco aunque no tanto como tu…—dijo sentándose, el pequeño empezaba a quedarse dormido.

—Yo…lo siento —dijo avergonzado. Nishinoya alzó los hombros, se supone que era él quien debía disculparse. — es casi hora de partir, Yuu ya se está durmiendo.

—Eh, si…—dijo Noya poniendo al pequeño en la carriola con cuidado. Este no se quejó, se encontraba dormitando ya.

—Bueno, nos veremos en otra ocasión —aquellas palabras volvían a sonar dulces a sus oídos y asintió nervioso.— y gracias por venir.

—No, gracias a ti…—respondió. Suspiró esperando no haber sido escuchado pero entonces Asahi retornó en su andar, un par de pasos hacia Nishinoya y tomó su mano sorprendiéndolo, un par de rayones que le causaron cosquillas se hicieron presentes y al final solo sintió la mano del moreno soltar la suya. Ahí estaba marcado su número.

—Es mi celular… para que me llames…—dijo siendo nervioso, así pasaba cuando Asahi era aventurado a tomar iniciativas más lo hacía con todos, no debía malinterpretar. Aun así su corazón no ignoró el detalle y se aceleró desconsiderado, seguro esa tarde sería dedicada a una extensa charla con Tanaka quien tendría que escuchar todo lo ocurrido como buen amigo, no había de otra.

* * *

><p><em>Hey ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Inesperado verdad? Bueno, vendrán más cosas que no se esperan. Gracias por leer!<em>


	2. Un beso en el alba

_Aquí les va el segundo capitulo de tres que tiene "You are my sunshine". Quise extenderlo más pero tengo una familia de fics largos en proceso. Por cierto, para los que no me tienen en facebook, soportan los trios y aman a Tsukishima les recomiendo entrar a mi cuenta de "Yisuscraist Ofyaoi" en facebook donde publiqué el link de mi más reciente fic KurooTsukkiBoku en PDF para su descarga~! Mientras, disfruten el fic._

* * *

><p>Decidió dar unos días de espera antes de llamarlo, tampoco quería sonar como desesperado, pero tampoco como desinteresado, se regañaba a si mismo por sonar tan tonto y luego suspiraba rodando en la cama recordando que ¡Por todos los cielos, nunca preguntó por qué llamó Yuu a su hijo!. Apretó los labios, se quedó mirando al teléfono y a pesar de que era de noche decidió marcarle. Un par de tonos mientras Nishinoya se ponía los tenis deportivos, el sonido de descolgar y la voz de Asahi al otro lado le hicieron hacer malabares con el teléfono que casi se le caía.<p>

—¿Bueno? —dijo el chico.

—Asahi soy yo, Nishinoya. —dijo de la forma más segura que pudo.

—Noya, hola…—fue toda su respuesta, Nishinoya sonrió como idiota enamorado ante eso y se dio un golpecito en la mejilla para tranquilizarse—¿Pasó algo?

—Mosquitos, hay muchos mosquitos —se justificó con torpeza y después tomó aire diciendo rapidamente— ¿Te gustaría salir? —preguntó, era ahora o nunca.

—¿Salir? ¿A dónde? —justo en ese momento supo que no había pensado en que llegaría tan lejos y no tenía una idea clara de que hacer.

—Juguemos vóley por los viejos tiempos —dijo mirando con una sonrisa el balón.— aunque sea algunos movimientos…algo.

—Claro ¿Por qué no? —respondió —¿Cuándo?

—Ahora…

—¿Hoy? ¿A las once de la noche? —el bajito se dio otro golpe en la cabeza, Asahi pensó que tal vez eran más mosquitos mientras el otro se regañaba por su precipitación — Está bien, podemos vernos en el parque cercano al instituto.

—¿Eh?...—Noya se sorprendió ante la respuesta, cayó en cuenta de que justo en ese momento saldría con su amor de juventud, ellos dos solos, en medio de la noche, jugando vóley…debía ser un sueño hecho realidad —claro, voy para allá.

Se despidieron de forma express mientras el bajito se vestía con ropa entre cómoda y abrigadora para salir a trote en medio de la noche con la emoción invadirle el cuerpo, el corazón latiendo a fuerza, emocionado hasta la médula. El lugar no quedaba tan lejos de su apartamento y entonces supo que desconocía la actual vivienda de Asahi. En el pasado él vivía con sus abuelos pero ahora con lo de su hijo parecía haber retornado a casa de sus padres.

Llegó al lugar, ahí Asahi esperaba golpeando el balón hacia una pared, dando imponentes saltos aún más estremecedores que los que daba estando en Karasuno. Contuvo el aire y fue tirando su mochila hacia donde el balón se dirigía haciendo un rescate. Asahi le miró, Nishinoya no había caído al suelo, más bien maniobró para ponerse de pie de inmediato.

—Que tiempos ¿No? —dijo el de cabello bicolor. Asahi sonrió y tomó el balón.

—Has mejorado mucho y eso es mucho decir. Realmente eras bueno y ahora eres mejor, Nishinoya —recibir un cumplido así le había dado como para estar feliz el resto del año y lo aceptó gustoso, honrado, realmente se había estado esforzando.

—Tú también eres genial, Asahi —dijo apretando los puños con enjundia.

—Tú siempre decías eso…—dijo revolviéndole los cabellos y parándose a su lado — ¿Listo para jugar contra la pared?

—¡Ossu!—gritó y empezaron a hacer varios saques y salvaciones viendo cuanto podían resistir sin dejar caer el balón. Entre risas, jadeos y pequeños descansos en los cuales hablaban y compartían técnicas, relatos, historias. Era como volver a conocerse más sin embargo ellos se conocían perfectamente desde hacía tiempo, ninguno había dejado de ser ese adolecente que jugaba vóley en Karasuno.

Terminaron los dos tirados sobre el frio piso del parque respirando cansados. Los suéteres sobraron cuando estaban tan acalorados con el ejercicio y no sabían a ciencia cierta cuando tiempo había pasado hasta que el cielo empezó a aclararse y las estrellas desaparecían. Era un espectáculo casi tan hermoso como el atardecer mismo más nadie lo apreciaba como ellos hicieron en ese momento. Para Nishinoya fue aún más valioso, tal vez nadie lo vería así pero era el primer amanecer a lado de Asahi, de su peculiar primer amor, posiblemente del que sería el amor de su vida.

—Pronto va a salir el sol…y no hemos dormido nada —dijo sentándose.

—Haha, es cierto. Lo bueno que hoy no hay trabajo ¿No crees? —respondió Noya mientras entre el silencio unos rayos empezaban a aparecer — Nee…Asahi.

—¿Qué pasa? —el pequeño dudó pero dejó salir aquello que le carcomía.

—¿Por qué llamarlo Yuu? —hubo un silencio prolongado, Nishinoya imitó al otro sentándose con la mueca de preocupación, este seguía dando parte de la espalda al bajito quien sintió haber preguntado algo que no debía —No tienes que responder…

Asahi giró el cuerpo, esos cabellos castaños alborotados caían levemente y su mirada era tan intensa que Noya no tomó medidas para contener su leve rubor. Entonces pasó lo impensable, Asahi le otorgó un suave beso en los labios, uno que le hizo estremecer hasta en lugares desconocidos. Y pudo sentir la humedad y calidez de los ajenos, el olor a Asahi tan próximo a él, esa inexplicable suavidad de sus labios. Todo fue tan rápido pero tan inmensamente emotivo, como si se tratase de la culminación de todas sus emociones y el renacimiento de algo nuevo y más poderoso.

—Asahi….—susurró su nombre suplicante retornando a la realidad, una dolorosa realidad. Negó con la cabeza— No me hagas esto…no cuando ya te estaba olvidando…

Y es que con la mirada del otro supo que Asahi no había olvidado aquella accidentada confesión, ese drama de juventud, el rechazo efectuado. Asahi lo recordaba tan bien como Noya aunque en su perspectiva no hubo dolor, él tuvo una novia, un hijo y no se quedó pensando en él, sufriéndole, deseando un día olvidarle. Ahora aparece dándole esperanzas, un movimiento muy cruel de su parte.

Por eso mismo Nishinoya suplicó piedad, consideración, olvido. No quería hundirse en algo que no recibiría, en el amor. Bien pudo haber alzado los hombros, dejarse hacer, permitir que jugase con él y tomar las migas que Asahi le daba pero tras ese beso, el primero, reconstruyó mentalmente la clase de amor que tiene por el moreno se dio cuenta que aquello no era lo que quería. No deseaba a Asahi para besarse como colegiales o tomarse de las manos y más que eso solo por satisfacción personal, él quería su corazón y que de obtener ese corazón enraizaran las demás cosas que sobrelleva el amor, no quería entregarlo todo en alguien que solo le besaba por estar confundido, por alguien que solo se dejó llevar.

—Lo siento…—susurró él. Nishinoya negó prometiéndose que no permitiría paso a él sin antes saberse amado con la misma intensidad que él le amaba. Era una locura y muchos le recriminarían pero en su mente sonaba las palabras de Tanaka que decían "Respétate a ti mismo".

—Descuida… debo irme…—dijo poniéndose de pie mientras Asahi se veía algo cabizbajo, victima tal vez de la culpabilidad por saber que Noya la había pasado mal enterrando sus sentimientos, debía lucir ahora como un gran patán que solo jugaba con sus emociones y no quería ser eso.

—Hasta luego, Noya —el bajito asintió, esas palabras no tuvieron ese sabor dulzón que tenían antes y alzando una mano partió sin decir más.

Ese día se lanzó a la cama pero no llamó a Tanaka, no tenía ánimos, estaba confuso entre la felicidad de haber sentido un beso como ese y la tristeza de pensar que solo se quedaría en un beso. Solo se aferró a la almohada y durmió el resto del día ignorando la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana.

Por la tarde el sonido del teléfono estuvo molestándole en varias ocasiones, intentando cortarle el sueño y hacerle regresar al mundo real. Bufó irritado, con el cabello alborotado y tomó el mismo con pereza total contestando pero en una protesta sin palabras, solo sonidos incongruentes mientras hundía el rostro en la almohada. Entonces un fuerte grito al otro lado le hizo crispar los nervios.

—¡Noya! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Sigues vivo, amigo?— era Tanaka preocupado por no saber del chico en tantas horas. Nishinoya volvió a quejarse y el otro habló con mayor preocupación —¿Estás secuestrado? ¿Cuánto quieren? No le corten los dedos por favor.

—Estaba dormido, Tanaka…—susurró suave y el otro empezó a reir.

—Son las cuatro de la tarde ¿Qué haces dormido a esta hora? —Noya se echó de panza mirando al techo mientras se tallaba un ojo con pereza total.

—No dormí por estar con Asahi…—entonces tras decir su nombre sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras al otro lado Tanaka gritaba totalmente shockeado — Tanaka…. Todo está bien yo…le pedí que no jugara conmigo.

—¿Todo va bien? —el bajito apretó los labios y negó como si el otro pudiera verle mientras intentó desatar el nudo de su garganta.

—Nos besamos… y me dolió…

Le contó a lujo de detalles lo ocurrido, la pregunta, el beso, lo dicho. Tanaka asintió diciendo que había hecho bien, que debía remarcar limites antes de ser usado aunque siendo sinceros es imposible que Asahi usara a alguien para su satisfacción aunque el que tomase iniciativas solo significaba que efectivamente el moreno había cambiado un poco, no era el mismo Asahi de Karasuno. Solo había una forma de enfrentar las cosas y decidir si enterrar o no sus emociones, quedaba charlar y dejar las cartas sobre la mesa, sincerarse de una vez y esperar que no escape como hacía tres años.

Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Tendría que presentarse ante él, decirle que lo acepte o pare con lo que intenta y de igual forma saber en qué rayos está pensando. Tan pronto había terminado la llamada con Tanaka se quedó en cama pensando hasta que el hambre le recordó que seguía vivo y que de querer seguir así debía alimentarse. Se puso el pie y continuó con su vida de joven adulto enérgico y sano.

Días después decidió, ya armado de valor, citarlo. El cine no era la mejor opción para charlar pero al menos lograría con ello aligerar la tensión provocada por el evento de días atrás y hablar con la cabeza fría. Asahi aceptó, se vieron en el punto acordado y tras verlo ahí de pie tuvo esa sensación de extrañeza, ese chico que estaba ahí realmente aceleraba su pecho tanto por emociones hermosas como por sensaciones tristes. Dejando un poco sus apocalípticos sentimientos se dio un respiro para apreciar al hombre quien traía un saco encima de una camisa de cuadros café y pantalón de mezclilla que entornaba bien en su cuerpo y ese trasero de muerte, pero Noya debía concentrase y recuperar la compostura, saludar naturalmente y aguantarse las ganas, recordar que no cedería a sus deseos carnales anteponiéndolas a su amor.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó él tras saludar con la mirada. Nishinoya dio una respuesta afirmativa y como si se tratase de una venganza silenciosa el pequeño eligió una película de terror. Solo ahí comprobó que el moreno seguía siendo el mismo asustadizo de siempre que estaba apretando los asientos y temblando como si helara en la sala mientras Noya se emocionaba con cada escena terrorífica.

Por un momento le pareció enternecedor y divertido ver al grandulón a punto de sollozar, es irónico como su aspecto no concuerda con su personalidad. Entonces todas aquellas confusiones y frustraciones, justo como planeo, se aligeraron al compartir ese momento con aquel chico. No sabía si sería el último momento pero fuera lo que fuese al menos quedaría con un buen recuerdo. Salieron ya llegada la noche del lugar estirando los músculos, el pobre de Asahi controlaba el temblor mientras Noya reía un poco de su cobardía.

—No sé cómo pudiste estar tan tranquilo…—se quejó el más alto.

—No daba miedo…—contestó simplón. Estuvo a punto de hablar pero el otro le interrumpió.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Estoy en auto…—dijo señalando su vehículo, era algo sencillo, típico de él. Nishinoya relajó un poco sus hombros y aceptó la propuesta. Al llegar sería directo y conciso, no alargaría las cosas aunque las dejaría en claro para que no hubiese más dudas. Así subieron al vehículo y con unas indicaciones emprendieron el camino —de modo que ya no vives en casa de tus padres.

—Cuando entré a la universidad preferí vivir por mi cuenta, es más fácil y con la beca puedo mantenerme…—contestó, pequeños detalles de su vida que había omitido.

—Has madurado mucho, Nishinoya…—ese cumplido fue bien recibido con una sonrisa ¿En serio lo había hecho? Más bien sentía haberse ido de casa en un acto de rebeldía pero sobrellevar la responsabilidad de un hogar le había causado algunas rabietas más ahora, a dos años de vivir así, tenía todo bajo control. El camino se tornó en conversaciones sobre el hogar y el pequeño Yuu quien se había quedado bajo el ojo vigilante de sus abuelos, ellos siempre estaban predispuestos a cuidar al pequeño.

Arribaron pronto al estacionamiento frente al complejo de apartamentos, eran cinco pisos unidos por un elevador dentro del sitio, algo rudimentario pero necesario, a Nishinoya no le agradaba usarlo pues le había fallado una vez dejándolo ahí durante horas. Asahi reía suave ante el relato y pronto el silencio abordó, era hora de sincerarse.

—Asahi ¿Tú me odiaste por lo que yo sentía? —preguntó sin alzar la vista, el moreno se sorprendió y bajó de igual forma la mirada.

—No es eso…—dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Entonces ¿Por qué? —le miró suplicante, triste. Asahi suspiró apenado y se talló la sien.

—Estaba asustado… repentinamente uno de mis mejores amigos se enamora de mi y si soy un lio para enfrentar a las chicas en esos casos imagina como soy contigo…. —pegó la cabeza al volante —y pensé en dejarlo claro tantas veces pero debías estar molesto por que escapé y no pude buscarte… lo quise hacer pero me helaba.

—Asahi….—susurró con el corazón en la mano, acelerado, algo anonadado.

—Entonces cuando conocí a la madre de mi hijo decidí tener más iniciativa y mira como terminé…—dijo con una risa graciosa —de mi error contigo terminé siendo padre y cuando le vi supe que debía llevar tu nombre, era una forma de recordarme a mí mismo que debía arreglar las cosas y cada vez que veo a Yuu pienso ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora Noya?

—Posiblemente rompiendo corazones —dijo riendo pero sus manos temblaban ante esa confesión, todo ese tiempo fue el miedo de Asahi quien lo retuvo y tuvieron que pasar tres años y mil cosas para poder sincerarse, vaya que eran tontos.

—Perdón, Noya… si pudiera hacer algo para volver a ese día habría dicho algo como "déjame pensarlo unos años y cuando tenga un hijo y no sea tan indeciso te lo diré" —Nishinoya rio más divertido— así tu no hubieras sufrido todo este tiempo…

—No fue como sufrir, también tuve mis queberes pero Tanaka me reprendía diciéndome "Quiérete más" y entonces los dejaba para volver a hundirme y pensar en que solo podía…sentirme perfecto…si fueras tu —confesó apenado, quiso hundir sus manos en su rostro mas no lo hizo y no por que no quisiera si no porque la gran mano de Asahi había detenido el camino de estas y al girar inconsciente para saber que ocurría un nuevo beso, más dulce y suave, más encantador se hizo presente.

Ante ese no tuvo salvación, solo dejó andar lo que sentía, lo que había contenido por tanto tiempo. Se aferró a ese saco que tenía profundizando el beso, siendo demandante, dándose la oportunidad, conocidos los pensamientos de Asahi, de dejarse besar hasta la sombra. Y Asahi era un romanticón más no le extrañaba la intensidad del más chico a la hora de besar, como pudo le siguió el ritmo hasta que se separaron con los mofletes enrojecidos teniendo al unísono la sensación de ser ese par de jovencitos atolondrados que conocían la satisfacción de besar con fuerza por primera vez.

—Besarnos en tu carro suena atractivo pero empieza a helar…—susurró cerca de sus labios mirándolo con esos ojos expresivos y curiosos — ¿Quieres pasar?

—Yo…no sé si debería…—pero Nishinoya no era de los que retrocedían cuando estaba por ganar el partido, una pequeña caricia en la pierna hizo que el de cabellos castaños cerrara los ojos y suspirara rendido.— Llamaré a mis padres…

—Jaja, eres tan grande y sigues avisando que llegarás tarde —dijo Noya divertido incorporándose en el asiento.

—Es por Yuu…—dijo tras enviar el mensaje y ambos se quedaron ahí en el auto como si esperasen que el otro hiciera un movimiento — Noya… sabes …vengo con carga algo pesada y será difícil y…

—Sh… te he esperado tanto tiempo ¿Crees que por tener un par de malos hábitos y un bebé regordete te dejaré ir? —susurró dándole tranquilidad al moreno, una esperada tranquilidad antes de la ajetreada noche que Noya sugería tener.

Y es que apenas pusieron pie en el apartamento, el cual Asahi ni siquiera pudo observar, Nishinoya se le colgó como koala. Asahi tuvo que atraparle mientras lo besaba, mientras lo pegaba contra la pared intentando seguir con esa hirviente pasión, moviéndose contra su cuerpo y escuchando al bajito decir su nombre al oído entre suspiros. La ropa empezó a sobrar regándose por la sala, sus cuerpos tambaleantes caían contra el sillón y por un momento rodaron hasta caer en la alfombra entre risas y quejas suaves.

Entonces inclusive en plena alfombra Noya terminó estando debajo enredando con una pierna el cuerpo de Asahi mientras este besaba hasta donde podía moviéndose contra él, incitándole. Nishinoya le acarició los cabellos y rebuscaba su mirada, esos ojos brillantes, ese temblor a causa del nerviosismo y la curiosa y recién descubierta manía del bajito por morderle los hombros al más alto.

—Vamos a la cama..—pidió el chico, una propuesta directa y excitante lo suficiente para encender más el deseo en Asahi. Apenas le levantó se inclinó para besarle nuevamente, la diferencia de estatura era curiosa, complicaba eso de besarse parados pero pronto la cama ayudó con eso, y las prendas que faltaban se fueron y sus cuerpos contoneantes arremetían contra el otro.

Y había suspiros, de nuevo risas, palabras necesarias que habían ahogado en tres años de distancia. Los dedos se entrelazaban, acariciaban, se aferraban rasgándole la espalda al moreno, dejando marcas en líneas rectas de la satisfacción del otro. Recibirlo, ser recibido y arremeter contra él tanto como exigía, porque Nishinoya no se estaba con delicadezas y porque por mucho tiempo había estado deseando ese instante en que los dos fueran uno. Nadie le iba a quitar el privilegio de que fuera a la manera en que Noya disfrutaba más.

Y así fue por mucho rato en donde el frio del ambiente poco importó pues sus cuerpos estaban cálidos, excitados. Con Noya saltando desconsiderado contra su erección, gimiendo e importándole poco despertar a los vecinos aunque avergonzando a Asahi más que al resto del vecindario. Se miraron, esa mirada que lo decía todo, culminaron temblando ante el orgasmo, aferrado uno al cuerpo del otro, perdiéndose en el aroma ajeno.

Noya respiraba agotado, entrecortado, el otro de igual forma. Se levantó un poco observando a Asahi, queriendo cerciorarse de que no era otro sueño húmedo y para su suerte era real, lo estaba tocando, estaba ahí. Tantas cosas, tanto pasar y ahora Asahi estaba esa noche en su departamento dando parte de lo que durante tres años había esperado, dando amor. Entrecerró los ojos cristalinos un tanto conmovido, emocionado, más Asahi en su personalidad inicialmente alterable y continuamente indulgente le acarició los cabellos de la nuca y lo aproximó a su pecho, entonces Nishinoya sintiendo esa calidez cedió al sueño.

* * *

><p><em>El próximo capitulo es un spin-off del futuro y una conclusión junto con una increíble revelación que nadie espera por que seguro se preguntan algunas cositas que yo les contaré. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.<em>


	3. La luz de mis días

_Este es el capitulo 3 que revela una verdad muy intensa y tiene todo el drama que no tuvieron los demás capítulos. Amarrense el corazón y disfrútenlo! Gracias por leer y por su paciencia._

* * *

><p>—<em>pis do take ma sunshine away<em>….—decía un pequeño de aproximadamente dos años jugando con un pequeño peluche de cuervo, apenas sus palabras se entendían pero era muy parlanchín y cuando no hablaba estaba cantando y cuando no cantaba balbuceaba y si se quedaba sin muchas opciones empezaba a rodar por el suelo, papá le regañaba pero tenía la suerte de que su cómplice le seguía el juego.

—¡Noya, tengan cuidado, se van a lastimar! —decía Asahi al ver a Yuu y Nishinoya jugueteando en el suelo.

—Tranquilo, Asahi. Que soy el mejor en luchas grecorromanas y él no me va a vencer —dijo haciendo muecas mientras el niño se le tiraba encima.

—Yo vo a ganar a papi —así Nishinoya se fingió derrotado ante el peso del pequeño Yuu quien aplaudía sabiéndose vencedor. —Papa, gané a papi.

—Me doy cuenta…—dijo Asahi ya más relajado revolviéndole los cabellos negros al pequeño Yuu. Mientras más crecía el niño había más cosas que le consternaban pero prefería reservarse para él sus preocupaciones, no valía la pena alertar a Nishinoya al respecto. Actualmente ellos vivían en el apartamento del recién graduado de la facultad de arquitectura aunque su vocación seguía siendo el vóley. Le reclutaron en un equipo local, le iba bien con dos pequeños trabajos que le daba tiempo suficiente para llegar a prisa, subir los escalones y encontrarse con Yuu mirando fijo a la puerta listo para ver las caricaturas con él pues el pequeño caprichoso no quería verlas sin Nishinoya presente.

Habían sido dos años de entenderse y adaptarse como una familia, de crecer y cuidarse entre ellos. Para Yuu tanto Asahi como Nishinoya eran sus únicas figuras paternas, el tío Tanaka a veces iba con él trayéndole un juguete nuevo y prometiendo pronto tenerle un compañero de juegos a lo que Nishinoya le comentaba crudamente "Primero consigue novia". Pero Nishinoya lo entendía, Tanaka tenía aun internamente ese deseo de estar solo y exclusivamente con Shimizu el resto de sus días más ella seguía reacia a no aceptar a nadie y enfocarse de lleno en su carrera de medicina.

Y aun cuando en el pasado Noya sentía algo por la azabache hubo una sensación mucho muy opacadora, tan inmensa que se generaba cuando veía a Asahi a los ojos. No es que Shimizu no fuera lo suficientemente buena, de hecho era encantadora, la mujer perfecta para él pero aun en la perfección no hay felicidad, no hay enseñanza ni crecimiento y Asahi era una maraña de defectos andantes de la cual aprender, apreciar y amar. Estaba encantado en su totalidad de ese joven y aun después de seis años de haberse conocido seguía suspirando como el día en que se descubrió a si mismo enamorado.

Cuando despertaba por las mañanas con Yuu aferrado a su pecho y veía a aquel hombre de cabellos largos y despeinados dormir apacible, es entonces en ese momento que Noya se sentía endemoniadamente completo, inmensamente feliz. Todo lo que deseó, todo lo que buscó ahora lo tenía entre esas cuatro paredes y cuando lo pensaba así quería llorar de felicidad pero Yuu le observaba, no quería preocupar al pequeño así que sonrió, el otro de igual forma y le revolvió los cabellos susurrando.

—_You are my sunshine_…—y aquella pequeña frase se disolvió en el hermoso ambiente y aquella peculiar familia.

Pero aun en las ciudades soleadas hay días nublados, Asahi lo supo tras recibir esa notificación de un mensajero que llegó hasta su hogar. Agradeció aun cuando fueran malas noticias y cerró la puerta un tanto taciturno. Nishinoya apareció con el pequeño Yuu en brazos y le miró con preocupación, las cosas se tornarían complicadas ahora, tanto haber luchado y resistido para que repentinamente ocurriera aquello.

—¿Pasa algo, Asahi? —dijo mientras Yuu movía un cascabel con su mano y lo ponía en la mejilla de Nishinoya.

—Si…—el más bajito tomó aire entendiendo que era un asunto delicado, que aquel mensaje era presagio de una catástrofe.

—¿Quieres ver las caricaturas, Yuu? —preguntó al pequeño y este asintió con un pequeño puchero. Nishinoya buscó actuar natural para que el niño no captara la tensión del ambiente, le depositó en el sillón y este manoteó mirando el televisor mientras una película infantil empezaba. Nishinoya le dejó aunque no sin dejar de vigilarle, lo cuidaba en exceso tal vez. Entonces miró a Asahi y le invitó a sentarse en la silla del comedor, este atendió la solicitud y lo hizo dejando el papel en la mesa — ¿Qué es esto?

—Ella regresó…—susurró. Noya estaba confuso y aun cuando en su mente buscaba formular esas palabras no quería darles sentido, no ahora — la madre de Yuu.

—¿Q…que es lo que quiere? —sin poder evitarlo esas palabras salieron temblando de sus labios, entrecortadas, estaba asustado de que eso ocurriera.

—Quiere que se lo entregue …—dijo moviendo el papel —es una solicitud de juez…ella asegura que yo lo robé y quiere recuperarlo.

—¡Es una tontería! Yuu es tu hijo y te has hecho cargo de él todo este tiempo junto conmigo. ¡Ella lo dejó atrás! —dijo intentando no alzar la voz pero la realidad es que estaba muy consternado y alterado como para modularla.

—Noya…escúchame… —Asahi suspiró, se talló los cabellos.

—No tienes que preocuparte… ella tiene las de perder…lo dejó atrás y es tu hijo también —Asahi se destapó el rostro y le miró con tristeza.

—Yuu no es mi hijo…—Nishinoya abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿Qué no era su hijo? ¿Ahora que estaba diciendo? —es cierto que es hijo de ella pero no es mío…

—Jamás vuelvas a decir eso ¿Me oíste? No importa lo que haya pasado Yuu es tu hijo… es nuestro hijo —dijo entre sollozos que sorprendieron a Asahi — no voy a dejar que se lo lleve…

Un suave abrazo fue necesario para sellar ese momento, tenían muchos puntos en contra pero no se rendirían sin siquiera haber luchado. Asahi le contó detalles de cómo había descubierto que no era suyo inclusive antes de nacer y que a pesar de eso, en su bondad, decidió tomar responsabilidad del niño de su ex pareja. Quiso a Yuu como si fuera su propia sangre, desde que le vio en la cuna del hospital pataleando y moviéndose tan activo decidió que siempre sería su hijo, que nadie diría lo contrario más ahora ante el caos él se había contradicho.

Y si no lo dijo a Nishinoya era porque realmente deseaba crecer diciendo que aquel pequeño era su hijo, fue un error, se disculpó por no sincerarse. Nishinoya lo entendió, le dio su apoyo, dijo que todo estaría bien y que ahora que son una familia enfrentarían ese percance juntos. Cueste lo que cueste no perderían a su pequeño.

No tenían suficiente dinero, por una u otra cosa su situación económica no parecía estable como para pagar a alguien así que el gobierno les cedió uno que por ley merecían. Las cosas estuvieron muy tensas esos días, el pequeño lo notaba y buscaba animar a sus padres.

—Papi, mi'a …—dijo alzando un dibujo frente a Nishinoya. Este lo tomó y sonrió enternecido al ver que en el dibujo estaban él, Asahi y el pequeño Yuu.

—Te ha quedado muy bien, Yuu —dijo revolviéndole los cabellos. El pequeño apretó los ojos inflando los mofletes y después soltó una risa muy alegre por recibir un cumplido de su padre. Entonces su dibujo fue puesto en el refri y como premio comió dos bolas de helado de limón que tanto le gustaba.

Una nueva notificación llegó días después en manos de su abogado, Nishinoya apretó los ojos aferrándose a Asahi. El fallo del juez fue a favor de la madre biológica, es lo más 'normal' que le dieran a ella la custodia total del niño puesto que ni Asahi ni Nishinoya eran los padres y la juez alegaba que vivir con dos padres no era sano para el pequeño Yuu quien debía crecer con su madre. Nishinoya se molestó, con justa razón, y aun cuando intentó descargar su ira contra todo vio al pequeño mirando la televisión y toda esa rabia fue reemplazada por una tristeza profunda, por lágrimas.

Hicieron las maletas del pequeño con su ropita y sus juguetes, con sus útiles escolares y demás. El pequeño miraba curioso y saltaba en su cama en ocasiones contando como le había ido en la escuela totalmente ajeno a la situación.

—Papi ¿Dónde vamo'? —decía curioso el pequeño abrazando un peluche. Asahi sonrió intentando lucir natural para no preocuparle.

—Irás a ver a tu mami —el niño abrió los labios y negó.

—Yo…no tengo mami po'que…—se quedó pensando y moviendo los dedos para finalmente, con algo de esfuerzo levantar dos de ellos — po'que tengo dos papis.

Asahi se sintió enternecido y levantó al pequeño en brazos, se aferró a él como si eso cambiara las cosas pero nada lo haría, tal vez serían sus últimos momentos con Yuu, con la luz de sus ojos. La reunión seria en un parque, la volvería a ver, ella estaría ahí. Las maletitas preparadas, una bolsa con sus bocadillos favoritos mientras los tres esperaban en silencio. Yuu movía las piernitas en la banca sin alcanzar el suelo y en ocasiones se distraía con otras cosas. Ya en ese punto no podían siquiera disimular su tristeza y deseaban que ella jamás llegara pero lo hizo.

La mujer azabache, baja de estatura, estaba junto a su abogado. Llegaron frente a los tres y esta se quitó las gafas mirando al pequeño.

—Hola Yuu, soy tu mamá —dijo la mujer sonriendo ladina. El pequeño miró a Asahi y este asintió para que saludara como debía, le prometió después de todo portarse bien con su madre.

—Hola —dijo el niño haciendo una pequeña reverencia. La mujer sonrió y se incorporó mirando a los dos jóvenes.

—Aquí tienes sus cosas —dijo Asahi suspirando pesado —procura dejarle la luz prendida en las noches.

—No tienes que hacer esto Asahi… podrías verlo cuando tú quieras si volvieras conmigo…—dijo sonriendo ladino. Noya frunció el ceño, eso era jugar muy bajo, eso era muy cruel. Básicamente le daba a elegir entre Nishinoya y su hijo ¿Qué clase de persona haría eso? La mujer se echó la mochilita de Yuu a la espalda y cargó sus maletas alzando los hombros con desdén. —Te daré tiempo para que lo consideres. Anda Yuu, vamos.

—No vemo' papi, papá…—dijo alzando la manita esperanzado de pronto ver a sus padres de nuevo. Asahi se inclinó y lo abrazó con fuerza pidiéndole que se portase bien, que fuera un buen niño e hiciera caso a su mamá —me po'tare bien.

—Y no comas mucho helado, campeón —dijo revolviéndole los cabellos. Yuu asintió seguro y miró a Nishinoya.

—Papi, papi. …—Nishinoya se inclinó y Yuu le puso las manitas en las mejillas. —_ You a'e my sunshine my swettie sunshine… you ma'e me happy when skies a'e g'ey… yu never know dea' how much i lov' yu_… —el niño se quedó pensando en la última parte, quería enseñarle a su padre que ya se había aprendido la canción. Entonces los ojos de Noya se tornaron cristalinos y abrazó con fuerza a Yuu evitando que se escapara un sollozo.

_—Please don't take….my sunshine away_…—dijo como una súplica, sintiendo dolor por aquello, hundiéndose. Yuu se separó y asintió para después alzar la manita y despedirse. Los dos lo hicieron de igual forma y cuando menos pensaron aquel auto se había ido.

**Ella se había llevado a la luz de sus días.**

Volver a casa había sido un martirio, aun habían quedado recuerdos y memorias regados del pequeño Yuu. Ese sillón donde se sentaba a ver las caricaturas o el banquito que usaba intentando alcanzar la nevera, sus platos con dibujos de sus héroes favoritos y esa habitación tan llena de sus juguetes, tan llenas de él. Nishinoya tomó uno de los peluches que dejó, lo apretó contra su pecho y sollozó con dolor ¿Acaso podía haber una sensación más agonizante que esa? Quería recuperarlo, debía hacerlo.

Más las cosas no anduvieron tan bien después de ese día, Asahi parecía perdido, en un instante lo había asociado al dolor de haber dejado ir a Yuu pero después las dudas y el miedo de que considerara la oferta de esa mujer le invadió. No podía ser posible, no podía arrebatarle todo lo que tenía, no podía simplemente poner a Asahi en esa encrucijada. Y es que estando en su lugar, por un vago instante, consideraría tomar su oferta con tal de ver la dulce sonrisa de su niño nuevamente.

Entonces pensó que si Asahi lo dejaba no tendría rencor, no le odiaría si lo hacía por Yuu.

Los días después de ese fueron un tanto amargos, parecían distantes y dispersos, cada quien en sus asuntos como si perder a Yuu hubiera sido detonante para quebrajar su relación. Por días Asahi llegaba tarde a casa, en una ocasión llamó para decirle que saldría de la ciudad y volvería al día siguiente así que Nishinoya solo pudo sospechar lo que temía: Asahi le dejaría por ir con ella.

De ser así, imploraba Noya, esperaba que no tardará mucho en darle la puñalada puesto que la espera y la agonía estaban creando en el bajito una tristeza tan inmensa que nada lo podría curar. Si Asahi le dejara esperaría que el tiempo arreglase las cosas, que poco a poco los días brillasen por su cuenta que volviera a ser como esos días en que no estuvieron juntos…pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Si Asahi le dejase seguro Noya lloraría a cantaros e imploraría patéticamente porque eso hacen los enamorados, arrastrarse y dejar de ser si mismos con tal de mantener a su lado a quienes aman. Y Noya lo haría una, dos o varias veces. Entonces un día Asahi no dijo más, solo pasaron las horas y no volvía a casa, Noya caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro mirando la ventana, moviendo las manos, aguantándose las ganas de ir, correr, buscarlo donde esté, suplicarle que no se vaya, que la casa estará muy sola sin él, que él estará muy solo…

Entonces escucha en la calle el auto aparcar, el alma le vuelve al cuerpo cuando ve a Asahi salir del vehículo pero nota que alguien más le acompaña, alguien que no alcanza a ver bien ¿Acaso será ella? ¿Acaso le dirán que es lo mejor para todos? Noya se tira contra la alfombra derrotado, casado, depresivo mientras la puerta de su casa se abre y con ello espera la puñalada final.

Las luces se encienden, Asahi enfoca la vista y ve a su pareja en ovillo detrás del sillón, así se pone cuando realmente está triste, le conoce bien y encontrarlo de tal forma le hace un hueco en el pecho. Se aproxima, le toca la cabeza y el pequeño da un saltito hacia atrás alejándose de la mano del más alto.

—Asahi… —sus ojos rojos, no puede evitar sentirse devastado y a su vez preparado para lo peor.

—Noya, he traido a alguien que va a ayudarnos…—el bajito se talla los ojos para borrar esas lágrimas y mira detrás de Asahi a un viejo conocido que alza la mano saludando. Los ojos de Noya se abren como platos y se pone de pie emitiendo una leve sonrisa.

—¡S-Suga!...—susurró. El peliplatino respondió la sonrisa comprensible, tenía un traje, algo curioso en él y un maletín a su lado.

—Licenciado Sugawara, a su servicio—dijo extendiendo la mano pero se ganó un voraz abrazo por parte del bajito quien le extrañaba a mares. Y es que desde que Suga había entrado a la carrera de derecho poco tiempo se había dado para contactar, estaba ocupado, era comprensible y por un momento, entre todo el drama, prácticamente le habían olvidado.

—¿Vi..vienes a ayudarnos?— miró a Asahi quien estaba de pie detrás de él. Entonces entendió sus ausencias, sus salidas de la ciudad. Suga no vivía en donde mismo, se había mudado hace unos años así que debió ir por él, Asahi estaba haciendo todo eso. —¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Asahi?

—Lo haría cuando estuviera seguro y ahora es el momento…—sonrió suave, comprensivo. Noya tuvo deseo de darle un golpe y una veintena de besos.

—Me fue difícil inmiscuirme en el caso, la juez parece reacia a retomarlo pero noté diversos fallos apenas vi el expediente. —dijo sacando unos papeles de su maletín— al menos ahora se puede hacer una contrademanda con todas esas pruebas y mostrar algunas que afirman que la madre tenía conocimiento de donde estaba su hijo más no realizó aporte alguno.

—¿De verdad se puede? Eres fabuloso, Suga— dijo Noya emocionado viendo las actas y demás.

—Ni siquiera tuvieron derecho a encaramiento y eso es por ley. —comentó el joven —es hora de la revancha, pronto tendrán a su hijo de vuelta.

Entonces Noya cayó en cuenta que Suga tenía conocimiento de su relación con Asahi, del hijo que tenían, de todas esas cosas vividas y que ni siquiera mostraba una pisca de desconsideración, no le asqueaba ni molestaba. Era un gran amigo sin prejuicios y le agradaba que fuese él quien estuviera ayudando a retomar su camino de la felicidad.

Pronto puso manos en la obra, empezó a planificar todo con el abogado de la mujer y moverse entre los juzgados y demás. Tan profesional como siempre, ni siquiera hubo tiempo de preguntar que había sido de su vida entre el ajetreo, entre todas esas cosas que hacía y no se detenía. Mientras Noya respiraba tranquilo, por un momento creyó perdido a Asahi y ahora estaba ahí apretándole la mano en la espera del juicio donde solicitarían la patria potestad de Yuu.

—Realmente pensé que me dejarías…—susurró jugando con su amplia mano. Asahi sonrió levemente y negó.

—¿Crees que voy a dejarte ir después de todo? Los quiero a ambos, no puedo elegir por uno solo..— entonces el bajo suspiró como vil enamorado cuando Suga le hizo seña de que podían ingresar. El lugar era tan amplio, y en el centro la juez observaba juzgadora a la pareja indicándoles que tomaran asiento.

Ahí estaba la madre de Yuu con una ceja alzada y algo irritada, se notaba a kilómetros. El juicio inició, ni que decir que de Noya y Asahi estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud de Suga. Daba sus puntos, presentaba pruebas, preguntaba sin chistar y poco a poco iba desenvolviendo ante la juez esos años y años de irresponsabilidad por parte de la mujer.

—Quiero presentar una última prueba para mostrar que ella no es apta para la crianza de Yuu…—dice aproximándose a la juez y dejando un papel.

—¿Qué es esto? —la mujer lo observó y la chica se puso de pie señalando a Sugawara.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Creí que…

—¿Qué teníamos un trato? —dijo el peliplatino —aquí un cheque por parte de la señorita que usó para sobornarme. Yo acepté para tener otra prueba pero ¿sabe? —susurró Suga acercándose a ella —Yo nunca gastaría un peso dado para arruinar la vida de un niño.

—Eres abogado, es tu trabajo arruinar vidas —Suga negó sonriendo, una sonrisa dulce.

—Yo soy abogado para salvarlas…—la juez dio un doble golpe contra la mesa emitiendo su declaración. La custodia total pasa a manos de Asahi y Nishinoya además de que se acusó a la mujer de extorsión.

—¿De…de verdad?— Noya no podía creerlo y miró a Asahi quien estaba igual de impresionado. Un abrazo para volver a la realidad mientras el juicio concluía con gritos de aquella mujer. No quedó más que agradecer a Suga, era como un ángel de la guarda para ellos, siempre lo fue.

—No tienen que hacerlo, yo ayudaré siempre y cuando no sean culpables —dijo acomodándose el saco. La puerta del recinto se abrió de par en par y al fondo estaba Yuu acompañado de una persona que le cuidaba mientras concluia el juicio. Mofletes rojos, ojos llorosos y una expresión de felicidad al ver a sus padres.

Torpemente corrió hacia ellos gritándoles y tan pronto estuvo cerca saltó para ser atrapado. Un abrazo fuerte por parte de ambos, la tempestad había cesado, ahora nada separaría a esa familia que tenían, una nada convencional pero perfecta, unida.

—Los quie'o papis…—dijo Yuu entre los brazos de ambos. Entonces fue mimado y querido por la pareja quienes habían recuperado el sol de sus días.

_"__You are my sunshine"_

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les gustase, adoro cuando Suga salva el día...si. Gracias por leer<em>


End file.
